His Creed is my Ideals
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The first couple were demanded to visit the Capital for the second couple's celebration and later on the Chancellor seeing the neat leather book note Siluca has suggested she write something on it.


Title: His Creed is my Ideal

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It is a peaceful day in Sistina where the young Lord and his wife are enjoying their free time together, walking by the lake hand in hand, the former Mage now known as the white witch of Sistina but she's popular with the name, Lady Cornaro as a teasing from the elders since both never failed to show their public display of each other's affections.

Both went up to their favorite spot beside the lake, hiding under the shade of the giant tree where Theo made a log table it was made out of a huge chunk of tree log in a standing position and buried the bottom on the ground so that it would stood in place and two smaller chunk of log is also placed facing each other on each side of the table log, also buried so that it would be steady, Theo made it for them only as it would be their special place, in front of it is a small dock which he also built, he had a tiny row boat where they could ride on whenever she feels like a short tiny boat ride.

Holding her leather cover note which Theo also crafted out of his free time as a gift for her where he had placed a pencil holder at the side so she can write whenever she liked, Siluca took her place and Theo sat across her admiring her beauty as he say, suddenly the twins Emma and Luna went up to them.

"Sorry to disturb you both but Emperor Alexis sent a letter~" the chimed and Theo took the neat official Imperial envelope which he used to use back when he was the Emperor, he doesn't regret becoming a normal lord since he gets to be with his wife often and he gets to spend every single second with her, what more is that he gets his regular nightly dose of Siluca in bed which he didn't have a chance when he was an Emperor as he is busy.

"Looks like we're riding another ship" Siluca hated ships and sailing, he chuckled.

"You're going to be fine… I'll be there" and kissed her temple.

* * *

Arriving to the capital Theo joined Siluca in the carriage as promised not leaving her. He covered her with his green over coat protectively and let her lean on his shoulder while she naps having a hard time after the sea sickness.

Their footman informed them that they arrived, Theo carried her gently in a bridal carry, she continued to sleep on his arm and the Emperor went out to greet the first and mused seeing his wife who hated sailing.

He carried her to their room, which he and Siluca used when he used to be the reigning Emperor, having to rest as well he took off his shirt like he used to whenever he rests, he wanted to take a long nap after their trip and join his wife, but first he needs to get her flats and her balloon dress, he kissed the top of her head and snuggled beside her pulling her close.

* * *

Hours later the couple woke up and cleaned up, Ervin informed them that the second couple are having tea at the balcony and asking for them to join, Theo walked with Siluca holding her hand tight and chatted happily until they arrived and greeted by Marrine and Alexis, Theo pulled a chair for her and let her sit first and then took his place beside her.

"Congratulations!" said by Siluca holding her now close friend's hand.

"Thank you! It was a surprise really but I'm so delighted me and Alexis are going to have our first!" the Chancellor said.

"I'm so happy for you! You both will finally get an heir! And Lady Eudokia would stop nagging you for little Alexis or Little you"

"You know the heat of her nagging will pass on you" with that the husbands tried to not hear what they were talking about but Theo congratulated his best friend.

"How about we take a walk to Lord Lassic's pub and meet the guys?" Alexis asked.

"No drinks though" Theo staying away in alcohol as he promised Siluca.

"I wouldn't have one either" chuckled by the soon to be father.

Theo again left his coat to Siluca placing it around her hanging it on her shoulder, he left her with a kiss and so did Alexis to Marrine, the two then went to the pub to meet their guy friends, Lassic, Moreno and the others, including Selge and Jorgo.

After they left, "I just noticed, did Sir Theo beefed a little?" Marrine noticed how the former Emperor's arms and chest muscled up and his shoulder got broader.

"Well, he has been working with the local lumber jacks in Sistina on building our lake side Log shack, he wanted to surprise me again" she smiled shyly, "And he has been lifting a lot too…"

"While Alexi on the other hand had been thinning with the stress with work around the place" sighed Marrine, "I'm glad both of you got your alone time and get to spend every day together" she added.

Suddenly some surprise guest arrived greeting them, "Laura-sempai! Lady Eudokia!" the two older women gave them an embrace.

"Congratulations! Finally! Lord Alexis finally hit the jackpot with you!" giggled Laura.

"So It's Siluca I should nag now~" Eudokia giggled and plotted when.

"You don't have to…" she blushed, "I'm twelve weeks long" with that the ladies' jaw fell at her admission, "I've been bloating in size can't you notice?" she asked, "I thought you already knew?" she sighed, "Aishela wouldn't shut up about it, and so does father, he was all too excited when when Theo and I broke the news to him and expected him to sing it around so I didn't tell" that explained everything.

"So your baby is two months older than mine?" giggled by her best friend, "Congratulations!" and Marrine gave her a hug.

"Thank you, the doctor who's in charge of me told me we're having twins and I need to be careful" he told.

Suddenly the twins plus Ervin burst in, "Are you alright?!" they asked like they have seen a ghost.

"I'm fine… why are you all in panic?" she asked.

"We heard the be careful word!" said Luna.

"Why are you all over reacting?" Laura wanted to laugh at their state.

"Have you seen, Sir Theo turn one of those chaos monsters?" Emma said and Ervin cleared his throat.

"I can totally understand your state, but is he that bad?" Marrine looked at Siluca.

"You haven't seen how he turn in to a Demon lord wanting to separate someone's head after they hit on Lady Siluca" Luna added.

"That form I want to see, he's always calm…" told by Laura, she admired the former Emperor because of his creed and honor but never knew that side of him.

"That I want to see~" giggled by Eudokia.

"Trust me, you don't Lady Eudokia" Ervin this time said.

"IT's always the quiet ones does it?" asked Marrine.

"If I were you, you watch on yours" Siluca advised until they noticed her leather made note, it was simple yet eye catching as it is well made and neat. She told them that Theo made it for her until her best friend told her.

"Why not write how you charmed Theo to push even further to change the world and eliminate the chaos?" Marrine suggested.

"I would happily do that but really? Charm?" she giggled and the others follow.

While they continue to have their lady chat meanwhile, "How about you?" Lassic patted the Lord he would lay his loyalty to.

"Are you sure you're okay with?" Moreno using his hands to draw melon round shapes on his chest front and the other guys laugh.

"Excuse you they are just perfect… and to you My friend Lassic, I thought, my father-in-law already started to sing he's goinf to be a grandfather of twins in a few months?" he asked and Petr who already knew because his lover who had been complaining to him told that her sister is a soon to be a mother because of the culprit Theo.

The pub went wild after knowing and more cheers were given until Ladvan asked, "How long is she?"

"Twelve weeks" he told.

The guys started counting until Moreno burst, "A honeymoon baby, are you serious?" he told.

"Trust me… there is not a night he would miss" said by Juzel gulping his beer.

Theo rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I need to head back, Siluca might need some things… she's in sensitive pregnancy so…" they grinned at her.

"Wait… I now that I got someone to suffer with me, what's the craziest request she asked of you?" Alexis asked.

Theo thought, "She asked me she wanted a fresh tomato and a salad so I had to run and get the things to the field in the wee hours of the morning" with that they blared out laughing at him.

"Marrine had to kick me out because she wanted me to bake something for her…" Theo chocked from the water he sipped and laughed at him.

"Emperors being ordered around by their wives" hummed by Selge.

"I'm about to be married to Valkyrie, I'm the one that should be worried" said by Petr.

"You'll survive kid" said by his mentor Lassic in laughter.

"She loves you enough, she's crazy for you, don't worry" Theo knew his sister-in-law who had been gushing about her cute fiancé all the time.

* * *

Theo and Siluca was called and invited because it is a big celebration for the second couple and they are throwing a banquet, however because Theo and Siluca just revealed that they are also expecting and twins at that, Marrine wanted to also celebrate it with them.

Theo and Siluca at the moment are joining the other lords in celebration, Theo's coat again is draped on her shoulder covering her fancy dress, her bump is being noticed because of her slightly fitting dress, Theo sporting his waist coat and crispy white dress shirt with his cravat walked around beside Siluca who's enjoying the evening.

* * *

Getting back to Sistina Siluca started to write, the note that Theo have her was made to use, she always brings it around with her however does not have anything in mind what to write in it until she thought of a title for her own record, "His Creed is my Ideal" having to have the idea from Marrine's suggestion, she wrote her meeting with Theo and how she was attracted to his creed and how she made a non-existing spell that made him change the world for the better. It was in one book and wanted it to be that way, Theo Cornaro who's charming her with his sweet gestures everyday giving her flowers she would put them on pages and write a small card with a date and mark it as it is given by her dear husband, one time she caught the Engineering Lord sketching her sitting on their lake side log table spot, she asked for the drawing and wanted to put it as well on her book. Until Alexis sent them both a gift sending a small portrait of them in a small piece of paper an exact copy of their first portrait as first couple before Theo handing his title to Alexis.

Putting it on the last page, Theo added one of his own for the book to be preserved, it was a small cloth with his patriot banner sketch, "I hope when our descendants in the age of cosmos they will continue our creed about why we saved and vanished the chaos" said Theo.

"Don't worry we'll continue the creed that attracted me to you, and our family will know you're my ideal man" she kissed his lips which he returned, he held her gently and continued the passionate kiss.

~END?~


End file.
